


Seasons Change

by chokingonwhys



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen, Penguins, Post-Coital Cuddling, The Helcaraxe, vague discussion of babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: Seasons change; people change





	Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month, for the March 6th prompt:
> 
> Then Aragorn took the crown and held it up and said:  
> Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn’ Ambar-metta!  
> And those were the words that Elendil spoke when he came up out of the Sea on the wings of the wind: ‘Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.’ (The Return of the King, “The Steward and the King”)
> 
> The story has basically nothing to do with the prompt. Title & summary from the song "Seasons Change" by Exposé.

No birds flew over the Helcaraxë, not even the terns or auks seen in the far north of Aman. There were odd seals-that-weren't-seals, nestled against the wind in crevices in glaciers, or sighted far off against cliff faces, but always near the bitter, deadly ocean. They exhibited grossly twisted but undeniably bird-like traits and it was determined that they had been among the pathetic creatures cruelly warped long ago at the whim of the Enemy. It was never decided whether they truly lived in the water and surfaced for a rest, or lived on the ice and merely hunted in the water. At first they were unafraid of people, easily captured though an insubstantial meal. The not-birds grew wary as they learned that Elves were merciless predators and would then flee at the very sound of them. Hunting them became an exercise in despair.

Nerwen grew hard, cold as the ice she began to accept as her home, and after arriving in Middle-Earth it was many, many years of the sun before she allowed herself the luxury of any sort of hope.

-

They reclined in a bower of sweet-smelling fern and clover, practically a little nest. Sated by the renewal and reaffirmation of their love, in body and soul, Celeborn and his espoused enjoyed leisurely caresses and soft kisses. It seemed in that moment that no greater satisfaction could grace their lives, but he grew pensive. "My love, my own... shall we not one day introduce new life to this world? Family is the purest blessing we can receive, and I know yours has been at times," he paused delicately, "unstable..." 

"Unstable?" she broke in sharply, her lips tightening.

"...And I would bring into being a child." He pressed on. "It would go some long way to ensuring your contentment," for it was plain to those who knew her that Galadriel became more restless with every passing year.

Her eyes narrowed. "I will not condemn an innocent to this uncertain existence. The Black Foe merely bides his time before unleashing fresh hell upon all who imagine they dwell in peace."

"But here we are safe. You've said so yourself; that the Girdle secures us from evil, that the Queen's magic assures it."

Barely audible, she whispered, "It will not always be so."

-

She was proved right, of course.

-

Centuries later the Lady of Lorien silently watched her heart's delight, sweet as summer berries and steadfast in wisdom, quietly resplendent as he readied himself for bed. She stepped lightly to embrace him from behind, one arm around his waist and one curling to clutch at his unfastened dressing gown. Her face she buried in the crook of his neck and she filled her lungs with the scent of his hair. She murmured, "I should like to grant you the blessing of a family." His breath caught. "A true family. A small family. Our family." 

He turned to her, a splendid light stealing into his eyes. "Oh," he breathed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written in quite some time; concrit is welcome!
> 
> I'm mywoesaregranular on Tumblr.


End file.
